


Ученик джедая

by Ankhart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Оби-Ван твердо намерен стать учеником Квай-Гона. Возражения Квай-Гона не принимаются!





	Ученик джедая

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr_wright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_wright/gifts).

Квай-Гона преследовали. Он чувствовал спиной пристальный взгляд и слышал тихие шаги позади — тот, кто шел за ним, пытался ступать бесшумно, но у него не очень-то получалось.  
Квай-Гон остановился, и шаги стихли. Он пошел дальше — и преследователь двинулся за ним. Квай-Гон честно попытался сделать вид, что вот совсем ничего и никого не замечает — юнлингу, следовавшему за ним от библиотеки, было лет пять на вид, и он очень старался.  
— Оби-Ван! — послышался возмущенный оклик. Обернувшись, Квай-Гон увидел, что к его преследователю спешит незнакомый мальчишка постарше — должно быть, чей-то падаван, приставленный за какую-то провинность присматривать младшими учениками. Квай-Гон ему искренне посочувствовал: юные джедаи всех рас и видов были похожи в том, что обладали неуемным любопытством и все время норовили залезть туда, куда не следует.  
Мальчишка сердито уставился на юнлинга:  
— Ты зачем сбежал из комнаты? Ты уже должен быть в свой постели!  
Юнлинг посмотрел на него, как на человека, которому приходится разъяснять очевидные вещи.  
— Я следую за своим мастером.  
— За каким еще масте…– падаван заметил прислушивающегося к беседе Квай-Гона и торопливо поклонился: — Мастер Джинн!  
Квай-Гон кивнул в ответ и, бросив заинтересованный на юнлинга, пошел дальше: он уже опаздывал на встречу с магистром Йодой.  
— Нет, ты не можешь пойти с мастером Джинном! — услышал он голос падавана, удаляясь. — Что? Твой мастер? А он-то об этом знает?  
— Еще нет, — с достоинством ответил юнлинг. Похоже, этот факт его нимало не смущал.  
Это была первая встреча Квай-Гона с Оби-Ваном Кеноби.

В дальнейшем он стал натыкаться на юнлинга по всему Храму. Оби-Ван обладал поразительным талантом ускользать от тех, кто присматривал за ним, и находить Квай-Гона в самых неожиданных для юнлинга местах, например, под дверью зала Совета. Или под столом в библиотеке, где Оби-Ван, устав дожидаться, когда Квай-Гон соберется ее покинуть, нечаянно уснул на крае его плаща. «К цели в стремлении настойчив юный Оби-Ван, хорошим джедаем он будет», — хихикал Йода, когда Квай-Гон нес спящего юнлинга в его комнату. Ну, по крайней мере, няньки Оби-Вана знали теперь, где его искать: достаточно было спросить, в какую сторону пошел мастер Джинн.  
— Послушай, Оби-Ван, — сказал однажды Квай-Гон, присев перед юнлингом на колени, чтобы не возвышаться над ним. Он только что обнаружил Оби-Вана в своем корабле и был очень рад, что сделал этот сейчас, а не во время полета. — Я не могу взять тебя в ученики сейчас. Тебе придется сначала подрасти.  
Оби-Ван надулся: он слышал это уже не в первый раз. Затем его лицо просветлело:  
— Вы хотите взять меня в ученики сейчас, — заявил он, проведя рукой перед собой. Квай-Гон недоуменно нахмурился, а потом понял, что Йода, похоже, умудрился научить по крайней мере одного юнлинга плохому. Следовало срочно научить Оби-Вана чему-нибудь хорошему. Например, что не стоит пытаться использовать майндтрик на магистрах. Квай-Гон уже собирался сделать это, но Оби-Ван смотрел на него такими наивными и полными надежды глазами, что Квай-Гон вздохнул, потрепал его по волосам и пообещал привезти Оби-Вану какой-нибудь сувенир. Если, конечно, Оби-Ван будет хорошо себя вести и больше не станет использовать майндтрик на тех, на ком он не работает.  
Оби-Ван пообещал, что не будет, но Квай-Гон не очень-то ему поверил.  
— А сейчас ты должен отправиться на занятия, Оби-Ван, — сказал он. Наверное, то, что он, благодаря обстоятельствам, уже успел запомнить расписание группы Оби-Вана, что-нибудь значило, и нет, не то, что он непременно возьмет Оби-Вана в ученики, когда тот подрастет. Не потому, что Квай-Гон имел что-то против него, просто Оби-Вану было всего пять лет, и было еще слишком рано загадывать: он мог передумать или его мог взять в ученики кто-то другой.

Оби-Вану Кеноби было всего пять лет, Квай-Гон имел еще слишком мало представления о его упрямстве.


End file.
